An inkjet recording device well known in the art has a conveying device for conveying a recording medium, and a recording head for ejecting ink onto the recording medium to record an image thereon. In recent years, DC motors have been used in place of the more expensive pulse motors for driving the conveying device in the inkjet recording device. The inkjet recording device controls conveyance of the recording medium by controlling the driving of the DC motor.
A conventional method of controlling conveyance of the recording medium involves providing an optical sensor capable of detecting the rotation of the DC motor and tracking the rotation of the DC motor by counting pulse signals outputted from the optical sensor each time the DC motor rotates. References to this method have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-79189 and 2004-250133.